The Doctor Accident
by TheDemonAndTheBeast
Summary: This story is when the Teen Titans go to the doctor, and some accident is found. Read more to find out! Please review!


The Doctor Accident

"Starfire, it's time to go to the doctor's office!" Raven called. "The others are ready except you!"

"I am the sorry Friend Raven," Starfire apologized. "I will do the hurrying of the up."

"Hurry up! What's going on with you guys! It's taking forever," Beast Boy complained.

"Be quiet Beast Boy," Raven said.

"So what? If I be quiet, you will be friendly with me for a week."

"I will kill you if we do that, so SHUT UP!"

"I'm ready friends! Let us go to the doctor immediately!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Okay, doctor here we come!" Robin said.

At the Doctor's Office:

"Hello Teen Titans are you all ready for your checkups?" the doctor asked. The Titans all nodded in response. "Okay, my name is Dr. Keen. I will start with Mr. Grayson?"

"Just call me Robin Dr. Keen."

"Okay Robin, let's go to the first door on your left."

With Robin:

"Robin, what species are you?"

"I am a human Dr. Keen."

"Okay… human…" Dr. Keen wrote and said at the same time. "Open your mouth."

"Ah…"

"Now lie on your back." Robin turned over onto his back. "You have no signs of nausea or symptoms in your body. You are free to go."

"Thank you."

"That was short Robin!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Yah dude, she's right," Cyborg agreed.

"My turn!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Yah, we all know now, maybe eventually," Raven said.

"Hey!"

"Beast Boy, it's your turn," Dr. Keen said.

"Okay, and I'm not afraid of the doctor!"

"Sure… come on in to the first room on your left."

In the Room:

"What species are you?"

"I am a meta human. I was sick with Sakutia when I was five."

"That's really bad, you need shots Mr. Logan." Beast Boy glared at her for saying his actual last name.

"I don't need shots."

"You do or you'll get into a coma in two more years. That's really bad. Do you want that Mr. Logan?"

"No, but shots will harm my beast side, which will infect most of my body."

"Oh, you're only saying that due to that you are scared. You are a teenager. You can't get scared."

"I'm not SCARED!"

With the Teen Titans:

"Beast Boy! I heard him yell," Raven informed the others.

"Why do you have to yell Friend Raven?"

"Just go, I will meditate."

"Are you sure you don't want to tag along with us?" Cyborg asked.

"No thanks," Raven said.

With Beast Boy: (Dr. Keen's POV)

All I did say was that Mr. Logan was scared. I didn't know that I could've made him THAT angry. He actually turned into a gigantic gorilla, well maybe. He said something about a "beast", but how could possibly anyone do that?! Oh yah, he's a meta human. They just do dangerous things nowadays. I just never get it. I just got a job as a doctor yesterday and BOOM! That was horrible. I was haunted and shot in college. All I get is more pain and suffering?!

I got thrown into the wall, and I broke my nose. "Robin" came in and started fighting him. This orange girl followed him with clothes that showed most of her skin! That is super inappropriate! Later, this robotic guy started shooting him with a sonic blast?

Raven's POV:

"Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos… Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos… Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…" I chanted. It was certainly peaceful until I heard the sound BOOM! They are really going to get really noisy! They are super annoying! I need some peace and quiet for at least ten minutes! They always interrupt the peacefulness! Nevermind, I ran into the first room on the left, and I saw Beast Boy in beast form bleeding on the ground!

Nobody's POV:

"Oh no!" Raven started crying on top of Beast Boy. Many tears came out as Starfire regretfully stood behind Robin.

"We hurt Friend Raven's feelings," she said.

"It's okay… He will recover very soon," Dr. Keen mumbled.

"NO HE WON'T!" Raven shouted. More tears slipped out of her eyes like a faucet. "He was my best friend for three years. How is it not a big deal?"

"She's right miss," Cyborg agreed. "He's my best bro."

"He shows me the right and the wrong," Starfire said.

"He helped us in most of our missions," Robin said.

Two days later:

"We're sorry Beast Boy," Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin said in unison.

"Look bro! I got you the brand new Mega Monkeys 7!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Look Beast Boy, I made you a tofu crown!" Starfire shouted.

"Beast Boy, you are the best bro anyone could ask for," Robin said.

"What's with the spoilers?" Beast Boy asked dizzily.

"You are back!" Starfire screamed.

"Um… okay. Where's Raven?"

"She's in her room dude," Cyborg said.

"Yah, you could have died, but she healed you until you got better," Robin explained.

"I have to see her!"

In Raven's Room:

"Hello? Raven? Are you in there?" Beast Boy asked while knocking on her door. There was no answer. He tried knocking on it again. Still no answer. Why is she not answering?! Beast Boy opened her door. "Raven?"

Raven was lying face down on her bed. She looked kind of… dead. Beast Boy slowly walked up to her bed, cautiously tip toeing up to her. Inch by inch. There, she was softly asleep. 'She looks beautiful when she's asleep.' Beast moved one strand of hair away from her face.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yah, it's me."

"What are you doing?"

"I came to say thank you."

"No need, I just simply helped you. That's all."

"Oh, Raven, you just don't realized what you did to me."

"Yes I am totally sure of what I did."

"You saved me, you almost drained you energy. I SHOULD be saying thank you to you."

"Oh, Beast Boy you are really sweet. You can go now."

"Oh you need one more little teeny thing."

"What?"

Beast Boy immediately kissed Raven slowly and softly.

"I love you Raven."

"I love you too Beast Boy."

THE END


End file.
